Chuda Chiaki
Chuda Chiaki, commonly known by her former name, Suzume Chiaki, was a courtier and supai Rokuro-kubi of the Spider Clan. Youth Chiaki was born to a pair of Suzume family samurai, and was the younger sister of an Emerald Magistrate. She, herself, was invited to attend the Doji Courtier school of the Crane Clan where she excelled, achieving her gempukku at age 14. Masters of Court, pp. 139-140 Capture by the Chuda Chiaki was assigned to the courts of the Monkey Clan and set forth for their lands. But on leaving Crane lands, her party was ambushed, Chiaki fainting in the chaos. When she awoke, she found herself and her brother tied to a tree, an old woman and robed man standing nearby. While she watched, begging for her own life, the woman slit her brother's throat, causing the girl's mind to sink into darkness. When the Scorpion patrol found her, she told a story of how her brother died fighting off the attackers giving her a chance to escape. By the time the Scorpion found the sight, what they saw confirmed the girl's story. Rokuro-kubi The truth was that the ritual by the Bog Hag and her companion had succeeded in the creation of a rare Rokuro-kubi. As the years went by, Chiaki's mind decended further and further into madness. When the Spider Clan contacted her years later, she was eager to serve them. She delighted in her deception of both the Sparrow Clan and the Crane. While she retained all the memories of 'Suzume' Chiaki, she had effectively become a different person. Manipulating Asahina Ekei In 1169 Chiaki met with Asahina Ekei, whom she have invited to investigate the singing winds that were heard in the area. During his visit to Suzume Hills, Asahina Ekei managed to save a mine from collapsing. Unknown to him, the accident was actually caused by Chiaki in order to manipulate him into saving the Sparrow. Thanks to her interactions with Ekei, Chiaki was able to procure some invitations to attend Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo, which she then delivered to Daigotsu through Chuda Kyuwa. Tendrils of Silk, by Rusty Priske Sparrow infiltration Chiaki returned to her former clan when the Spider began to infiltrate it. She showed the Sparrow Clan Champion Suzume Yugoki her abilities at court, and Chiaki was appointed to manage the courts of Kyuden Suzume. Yugoki disliked the courtly ways, and his trust in her was absolute. While among the Crane, Chiaki detected the activities surrounding the Anvil of Despair, and informed Daigotsu. Masters of Court, p. 135 In 1171 she was his advisor, and had Daigotsu Makishi as her personal aide, impersonated as Suzume Makishi. The clan was corrupted, those loyal to Yugoki were sent away or eliminated and the Spider totally took over the leadership of the clan. The infiltrators used to wear a marigold in their clothes as recognition mark. The First Lesson, by Robert Denton See also * Chuda Chiaki/Meta External Links * Chuda Chiaki (The Truest Test) Suzume Chiaki Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Spider Clan Members